In Every Story There Is A Cannon Fodder
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Kai yang seharusnya sudah meninggal tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa lalu dan harus terlahir kembali ditubuh seorang putra bangsawan yang menyembunyikan jenis kelaminnya. "Aku akan menyelamatkan orang ini!"-Kai "Istriku benar-benar beruang yang bersemangat!"-Sehun
1. chapter 1

**In Every Story There Is**

 **A Cannon Fodder**

 **HunKai**

 **Chapter 1**

Saat ini musim semi di Kerajaan Joseon, bunga - bunga bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Kondisi panen tahun ini sangat memuaskan sehingga banyak orang yang berjalan - jalan dengan wajah gembira. Namun berbeda dengan keadaan di rumah keluarga Kim suasana serius dan tegang terlihat diwajah para tetua keluarga Kim.

"Jadi maksudmu kepala keluarga Wan ingin menikahkan anak sulungnya dengan Jongin?"tanya salah satu tetua ke kepala keluarga Kim.

Kim Donghan mengangguk dengan ekspresi gusar. Tetua itu menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa harus Jongin? Bukankah Sunyoung lebih tua daripada Jongin."

Di keluarga Kim ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan rapat - rapat yaitu tentang gender anak bungsu Kim. Ya, mereka memalsukan jenis kelamin Jongin, di mata masyarakat dan pemerintah, Jongin adalah seorang wanita. Hanya keluarga inti Kim yang tahu, bahkan para pelayanpun tidak tahu.

Alasan keluarga Kim memalsukan Jongin adalah karena tubuh Jongin yang lemah. Walaupun Raja saat ini memerintah dengan baik tapi para pemuda di Joseon tetap diwajibkan untuk menjadi tentara. Para pemuda terbaik akan berada dibarisan terdepan dan mendongkrak naik nama keluarga mereka sedangkan laki - laki yang lemah hanya akan menjadi pembawa senjata dan pelayan rendah. Keluarga Kim yang terhormat tidak akan mau menjadi tumpukan kotoran hanya karena satu anak. Tapi Jongin adalah anak laki-laki yang cerdas, membuangnya dari Keluarga Kim tentu saja bukan hal yang bijak.

Daripada memilih antara 'Kehormatan' atau 'Masa Depan', lebih baik Keluarga Kim menyebarkan sedikit kebohongan, sementara itu Jongin yang lemah hanya seperti *api yang dimakan lalang kering, ah.

 _Orang lemah yang tidak berdaya menolak hal yang menimpanya._

Tapi semuanya berubah menjadi kekacauan saat anak sulung keluarga Wan, Yonghwa meminta Jongin menjadi istrinya. Menolaknya bisa dianggap menghinaan tapi menerimanya sama saja bunuh diri. Keluarga Kim hanya bisa banyak menggela napas.

Sementara itu disalah satu sudut terdalam di paviliun Keluarga Kim, sosok yang sedang mereka risaukan sedang dikelilingi para dayang yang cantik. Mereka memulaskan bubuk bedak ke wajah Kai.

Kulit Kai tidak putih pucat seperti kakaknya,Sunyoung tapi mulus tanpa sedikitpun bekas noda. Rambutnya hitam dan halus tergerai sampai pinggang, terkadang mengenai mata almondnya yang besar. Inilah anak bungsu Keluarga Kim.

Kai mengerjap pelan saat para dayang selesai mendandani dirinya. Para Dayang tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak gemas. Akhir - akhir ini memang nona muda mereka menjadi lebih imut.

[Sistem ] : Ingatlah untuk tidak OOC!*

 _*Out of Character - Ketidaksesuaiaan sifat dan personality yang telah dibuat oleh pemilik atau pencipta dengan karakter yang bersangkutan_

Kai segera memasang kembali raut dinginnya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Segera keluar jika sudah selesai!"tegurnya dengan nada datar.

Para dayang segera keluar dengan wajah sedih. Walaupun sering bertingkah semaunya dan dingin tapi membenci orang dengan wajah secantik itu adalah sebuah dosa!

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah pergi, Kai langsung merubah posisi duduk tegapnya. Dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan duduk bersandar ke kursi. "Bagaimana itu bisa disebut OOC? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!"protes Kai ke sistem.

[Sistem] : Kai yang dingin tidak akan berkedip kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Kai, "...benar - benar menyebalkan."

Semuanya berawal di malam tahun baru sebulan yang lalu. Kai di dunia modern sebenarnya adalah seorang anak konglomerat yang tinggal di rumah kaca* tapi dia jatuh ke pergaulan yang buruk. Di malam tahun baru, Kai mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tiang listrik dipinggir jalan. Lalu tiba - tiba sebuah sistem menawarkan sebuah kehidupan kembali.

 _Anak yang tinggal tanpa mengenal kesulitan, selalu dijaga_ _keluarga_

 **Flashback**

Kai terbangun disebuah tempat yang gelap, kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi anehnya selain itu, tubuhnya tidak terluka sama- sekali. Jika sudah begini hanya ada satu penjelasan.

"Apakah aku sudah ada di akhirat?"gumannya bingung, matanya memandang sekeliling dengan takut. Hanya Ada kegelapan disekelilingnya.

Dari kejauhan tiba - tiba muncul sebuah bola putih yang bercahaya. Bola itu terus terbang mendekat sampai akhirnya melayang didepan Kai. "Akhirnya tiba juga, namamu Kai bukan? Apa kau mengenalku?"

Kai mengamati bola putih bersinar itu, "Kau... Bola disko?"

Bola cahaya itu mengerut kesal. Dia adalah bola sistem tercanggih saat ini, bagaimana mungkin disamakan dengan bola cahaya di dunia rendahan yang hanya bisa berputar!

"Aku adalah sistem! Namaku sistem 134. Aku disini ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu." sistem mulai melakukan penawaran. "Karena kecelakaan yang kamu alami, seharusnya kamu sudah mati."

Kai segera memotongnya, "Tapi aku belum mau mati!"

"Karena itu, aku datang disini untuk memberikan satu kesempatan agar kamu bisa hidup kembali. Kebetulan ada satu peran yang cocok untukmu."

"Peran?"

"Kau hanya perlu bertindak sesuai tugas yang muncul. Ini sangat mudah dan menguntungkan."

"Tugas apa?"Kai masih terlihat ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tapi kau harus segera memberi keputusan, waktu yang tersisa untuk memulai peranmu hanya tinggal sedikit."jelas Sistem, "Pikirkan baik-baik. Ini adalah satu - satunya jalan untuk kembali ke dunia asalmu."

Pikiran Kai terfokus pada kata - kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sistem.

 _"...Ini adalah satu - satunya jalan untuk kembali ke dunia asalmu."_

 ** _"Satu - satunya jalan..."_**

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kai mengangguk setuju. "Selama aku bisa kembali keduniaku."

"Baik. Kau akan membaca cerita ini dulu. Tunggu, Nona 28 sudah membuatkan buku panduan untuk kamu baca."

Sebuah buku berwarna kuning tiba - tiba jatuh didepan Kai. Kai mengambil buku itu dan segera membacanya.

Buku itu berisi plot cerita dunia yang akan Kai tinggali. Secara garis besar, diceritakan ada seorang pelayan cantik bernama Hwang Eunbi. Sebelumnya gadis itu hidup miskin di desa terpencil yang tandus, lalu Kai mengambilnya menjadi pelayan. Setelah menjadi pelayan, protagonis mulai menunjukkan ambisinya untuk menjadi orang yang berkuasa. Eunbi akhirnya membuat sebuah rencana untuk menjadi selir Kaisar.

Saat ulang tahun Kaisar yang kesembilan belas, Kaisar mengadakan pemilihan selir istana, Eunbi tanpa menyia - nya kan kesempatan segera ikut kedalam pemilihan. Raja terpesona dengan kecantikan Eunbi dan mengangkatnya sebagai salah satu selir. Eunbi terus naik tahta sampai menjadi selir utama raja. Raja yang menutup mata karena terlalu mencintai Eunbi akhirnya membubarkan harem dan menjadikan Eunbi sebagai Ratu kerajaan.

Kai berperan sebagai anak bungsu Keluarga Kim yang kebetulan juga bernama 'Kai'. 'Kai' yang ini dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan jenis kelaminnya agar tidak membuat malu keluarganya.

'Kai' tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari paviliun Keluarga Kim. Tapi suatu hari 'Kai' menyelinap keluar dan tanpa sengaja menarik perhatian anak sulung keluarga Wan, Wan Yonghwa.

Jika sesuai dengan alur, Keluarga Kim menolak lamaran keluarga Wan tapi Yonghwa tidak pernah mengenal penolakan. Dia dan beberapa pengawalnya menculik Kai dan hampir memperkosanya. Tapi kemudian dia menemukan jika Kai adalah seorang laki-laki.

Keluarga Wan segera membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Tapi Keluarga Kim memiliki kekuasaan, Raja hampir menutup kasus itu tapi kemudian Eunbi datang dan mengatakan pada Raja jika Kai sering menyiksanya saat dia menjadi pelayan. Kai akhirnya dihukum gantung dihadapan seluruh rakyat.

Ah, tokoh utama wanita ini benar-benar kejam ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

Dibagian bawah tertulis dengan tinta merah WARN : OOC SANGAT DILARANG! Misi selesai jika kau tetap hidup sampai masa yang ditentukan. Sistem akan masuk ke otak mu dan membantumu menyelesaikan misi.

Flashback off

Kai mendesah panjang. Sesuai dengan plotnya, saat ini Eunbi sedang menggoda Wan Yonghwa.

Eunbi tidak memiliki uang ataupun kekuasaan. Memiliki banyak harem* adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa menjadi selir raja. Saat ini Eunbi sudah punya 2 harem pria dan 1 harem wanita. Mereka adalah Hyukjae, penjaga gerbang kerajaan, Jinho, anak menteri kesehatan dan Yerin, kepala dayang keluarga Kim.

 _*Sebuah pengisahan dari hubungan cinta segitiga atau lebih yang dikarakteristisasikan oleh seorang protagonis yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pasangan_

Protagonis sudah menancapkan kukunya begitu dalam. Sedangkan dia hanyalah sebuah pakan ternak* (Q_Q)

 _Seseorang yang menderita hanya untuk menambah kemampuan tokoh utama (penjelasan selebihnya ada dibawah)_

Kai bertanya pada Sistem, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Eunbi menghancurkan sahabatnya sendiri."

[Sistem] : Kau penasaran?

"'Kai' sudah menariknya dari kehidupan yang sulit tapi dia dengan mudah menyingkirkannya."

[Sistem] : Sebenarnya, beberapa hari sebelum kamu datang 'Kai' tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan Eunbi, Jinho dan Yerin dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus, Eunbi tahu jika 'Kai' melihat dan diam-diam mengincarnya.

Kai kebingungan, "Dalam keadaan yang tidak Bagus?"

[Sistem] : Mereka... Ehem, berkopulasi bertiga di kebun belakang

Protagonis ini benar-benar sesuatu!

Kai tidak bisa tidak merasa simpati pada pemilik tubuh yang asli. Bagaimanapun kebun belakang adalah ruang publik, bukan salahnya jika dia memergoki mereka.(TTATT)

"Sistem, kau akan membantukukan?"

[Sistem] : Aku akan bekerja keras.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai rencana penghancuran tokoh utama!"

Tbc

\--

Meriam Pakan ternak / Cannon Fodder adalah istilah untuk pemeran sampingan yang mendapat nasib buruk untuk batu loncatan tokoh utama. 

Ilustrasinya begini :

 _Pop sangat mencintai Art tapi Pop adalah pemuda yang lemah. Akhirnya dia berlatih bertapa selama 2 tahun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan, Pop membunuh Nick, senior yang sering membully Art dimasa lalu. Setelah kejadian itu Art jatuh Cinta pada Pop tapi saat itu dia sudah bertunangan dengan Pree, anak bangsawan kaya yang menjerat keluarga Art dengan pinjaman berbunga. Akhirnya Pop menantang Pree duel. Akhirnya Pop menang dan menikah dengan Art._

Nah Antagonis dalam cerita itu adalah Pree.

Tapi yang menjadi pakan ternak dalam cerita diatas adalah Nick. Dia meninggal hanya untuk membuat Art jatuh Cinta pada Pop.

Jika kurang mengerti silahkan bertanya lebih lanjut di komentar

(_ _)

Ini benar-benar cerita baru yang temanya sudah sering dipakai di cerita Cina. Jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa kalau FF ini mirip sama beberapa judul cerita, mohon dimaklumi (πvπ)

Sebenarnya, alasan kenapa aku membuat cerita ini adalah untuk mengasah kemampuanku untuk belajar menulis genre romance. Entah kenapa saat menulis cerita Cinta rasanya aneh. Jadi jika ingin memberikan kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati ﹋o﹋

Btw, dipertengahan cerita nanti, rating akan meningkat, tapi masih belum tahu di chapter berapa （）

 **Penulis ingin menambahkan sesuatu :**

Kai : Bubarkan harem protagonis dan jadi raja di kehidupan ini!

Sistem : Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Kai : Ayo kita hancurkan protagonis!

X : Ah, istriku sangat bersemangat.

Kai : !!! Kamu siapa ?

X : Suamimu~~


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**In Every Story There Is**

 **A Cannon Fodder**

 **HunKai**

 **Chapter 2**

'...' - berbicara pada sistem

Sementara itu jauh dari kediaman Keluarga Kim, di istana kerajaan para dayang terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Raja mereka. Semua dayang mondar - mandir menyiapkan makanan dan kamar tidur untuk sang paduka Raja.

Sang Raja duduk di aula utama istana didampingi seorang wanita cantik yaitu selir utama Soojung. Dihadapan mereka duduk puluhan gadis cantik yang menatap raja dengan penuh kekaguman. Inilah Raja Sehun dengan keempat puluh selirnya yang terkenal!

Sehun menatap bosan empat puluh perempuan yang duduk didepannya. Jika saja ibu suri tidak memaksa Raja untuk cepat - cepat memberikan penerus kerajaan dia lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan tidur sendirian dikamarnya. Sehun dengan asal mengambil salah satu papan nama yang berjejer didepannya*.

 _Raja akan mengambil papan nama wanita yang menemaninya tidur bersama, jika dia tidak memilih, berarti Raja tidur bersama ratu atau tidur sendirian_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat bahwa papan itu tidak bertuliskan nama, tapi sebuah kata - kata.

人的一生，没有一味的苦，没有永远的痛；没有迈不过的坎，没有闯不过的关*

 _Dalam Kehidupan manusia, tidak hanya ada rasa kepahitan, tidak ada kesakitan yang selama-lamanya; tidak ada lubang yang tidak bisa dilangkahi, tidak ada kesulitan yang tidak bisa dilewati_

Kata - kata itu sangat Indah. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum saat membacanya. Kata - kata seperti ini, orang seperti apa yang menulisnya? Apakah dia pria bangsawan? Atau mungkin seorang wanita? Ah tapi wanita di negara ini hanya sedikit yang bisa mempelajari sastra bukan? Sehun teringat lagi negara yang baru dia kunjungi kemarin, Negara Dou Xio adalah negara kecil yang berfokus pada sistem pertanian tapi hampir semua rakyatnya mengenyam pendidikan. Mungkin negara ini juga harus meniru Kerajaan Dou Xio.

"Yang mulia, yang mulia?", suara Soojung menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Siapa nama yang ada di papan nama?" Selir Soojung bertanya dengan nada pahit tapi dia juga tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Zhen* memilih Selir Raim."

 _Kaisar memanggil dirinya sendiri Zhen_

Sehun hanya asal menyebutkan nama tapi tidak disangka - sangka seorang perempuan berdiri dengan malu - malu. Saat mereka tinggal berdua, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Boleh Zhen tanya apakah arti namamu?"

"Ah, itu sebenarnya tidak punya arti. Saat saya berumur 2 tahun, orang tua saya didatangi seorang cenayang. Dia bilang aku harus mengubah namaku menjadi Raim agar jauh dari segala penyakit dan bisa hidup dengan lebih terhormat."cerita Raim sambil tersenyum malu - malu.

"Ah, begitu? Tapi sebenarnya Zhen tidak menyukai namamu, kamu harus mengubahnya besok."

Di kediaman Keluarga Kim, Kai bersiap - siap untuk pergi mengunjungi Keluarga Wan, Kai harus mengerti situasinya dulu baru bisa memutuskan apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan.

Kai memiliki seorang dayang perempuan muda bernama Chaeyeon. Dayang itu membantunya berias dan mengatur rambutnya yang sebahu. Setelah Kai mengatakan niatnya untuk mengunjungi perwakilan Keluarga Wan, Chaeyeon segera mengangguk dan menyiapkan beberapa buah tangan untuk Keluarga Wan.

"Nona Kai, bagaimana jika kita ke dapur lebih dahulu? Aku yakin Paman Donghee bisa membuat banyak makanan lezat untuk kita bawa."

Kai mengangguk pelan, itu akan memberikan banyak keuntungan untuknya. Jadi mereka berdua mengunjungi dapur yang ada di bangunan utama.

Bangunan Keluarga Kim terdiri dari satu bangunan utama dan dua paviliun, paviliun timur adalah kediaman anak - anak keluarga Kim yang belum menikah sedangkan paviliun barat digunakan sebagai kediaman tamu penting yang menginap, bangunan utama terletak diantara dua paviliun jadi Kai harus melewati bangunan utama untuk sampai ke paviliun barat.

Saat akan melewati bangunan utama mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita gemuk dan berdandan menor, dia adalah salah satu bibi Kai yang bernama Kim Mirae.

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?"tanya Kim Mirae dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Chaeyeon segera membungkuk hormat kepada Kim Mirae, Kai yang melihat itu segera mengikuti Chaeyeon untuk membungkuk. "Kami akan pergi menuju paviliun barat, nyonya kelima."jawab Chaeyeon

Alis Kim Mirae menukik tajam, "Apa kalian akan menemui Keluarga Wan? Sudah kuduga ternyata memang kamu menyukai putra mereka! Kamu mungkin bisa bangga karena mereka memilihmu dan menolak Sunyoung tapi mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tidak tahu kalau orang yang mereka pilih adalah laki - laki, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu kebenarannya?Menjijikkan sekali! Kai, apakah terlalu lama memakai baju perempuan membuatmu menjadi gay?"

' _Menjijikkan, menjijikkan, jika tidak paksaan keluargamu aku juga akan hidup normal.'_

Kai baru saja akan membalas perkataan Kim Mirae saat sebuah suara mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Hentikan rasa cemburumu Mirae! Kamu tahu bukan jika ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataanmu bukan hanya Kai yang akan terkena masalah tapi seluruh Keluarga Kim."

Kai menoleh dan mendapati seorang kakek tua yang sedang berdiri tenang dibelakangnya. Chaeyeon dan Kim Mirae segera membungkuk hormat, tapi Kai yang masih bingung tidak ikut membungkuk. Wajah Kim Mirae terlihat sangat syok. Orang ini... jangan bilang kalau orang ini adalah Panatua Agung Keluarga Kim?

"Kai, apa benar kamu ingin mengunjungi Keluarga Wan?"tanya kakek tua itu. Kai mengangguk pelan. Kakek tua itu tersenyum, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan sikap Kai yang tidak sopan, "Setelah mengunjungi Keluarga Wan aku harap kamu bisa datang di kamarku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan Mirae, kamu ikut aku"

Setelah memberi perintah, kakek tua itu kembali masuk ke bangunan utama, Kim Mirae melotot kesal kepada Kai lalu ikut masuk ke bangunan utama.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."perintah Kai. Chaeyeon berjalan memimpin Kai ke dapur. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 5 menit mereka sampai di dapur.

Di dapur Chaeyeon menemui seorang pria gendut yang asyik memotong sayuran di sudut dapur, dia adalah Paman Donghee. Saat mendengar permintaan Chaeyeon, Paman Donghee dengan senang hati memasak untuk mereka. Paman Donghee, dibantu Chaeyeon, mulai memasak banyak makanan untuk Keluarga Wan.

Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu merasa tidak enak karena tidak melakukan apapun. "Paman Donghee, jika Anda tidak keberatan bolehkah aku membantu?"

Paman Donghee dan Chaeyeon tercengang, begitupun dengan Sistem.

"A-apakah tidak boleh?"

[Sistem] : Tentu saja tidak boleh! Nona muda, yang kau lakukan itu bisa dianggap OOC. Mana mungkin seorang majikan memasak di dapur!

(Sistem memanggil Kai nona muda untuk ejekan, bukan tiba - tiba Kai berubah jadi seorang perempuan.)

'Diamlah! Daripada memberiku peringatan yang terlambat, beri aku saran untuk mencairkan suasana ini.'

Tapi Kai dan Sistem tidak tahu, kedua orang itu sebenarnya terkejut karena hal lain. Panggilan paman tadi... Ah, bagaimana bisa seorang pelayan bisa mendapatkan penghormatan sebesar itu. Mereka mengira Nona Muda sangat ingin memasak sampai - sampai memberikan pujian yang sangat tinggi.

Paman Donghee tertawa dengan canggung, "Baiklah nona muda, Anda boleh memasak tapi tolong berhati - hati jangan sampai melukai diri sendiri."

Setelah menerima izin dari Paman Donghee, Kai segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai memasak. Kai mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air dan gula yang banyak lalu merebusnya sampai airnya mengental.

Di dunia modern Kai sangat jarang memasak, biasanya saat lapar dia akan memesan makanan atau membuat mi instan. Karena keduanya belum diciptakan, jadi dia hanya akan membuat tanghulu* yang populer dan mudah dibuat.

 _Tanghulu adalah sate manisan buah yang dimasukkan kedalam gula karamel._

Paman Donghee dan Chaeyeon diam - diam mengamati nona muda mereka dari kejauhan. Setiap langkah Kai tidak pernah lepas dari perhatian mereka.

 _'Nona muda, kenapa kamu memasukkan gula sebanyak itu?'_

 _'Nona apa yang kamu tunggu cepat angkat panci itu, airnya sudah hampir habis'_

 _'Nona muda tolong jangan memaksakan diri'_

 _'Nona gula itu sudah hangus, kamu tidak bisa masak menggunakan itu.'_

Tapi tentu saja itu hanya ada di pikiran mereka.

Setelah di rasa cukup kental Kai mematikan api dari tungku lalu Kai mencelupkan buah stroberi yang dia ambil dari lemari dapur. Kai hampir menanyakan tusuk bambu saat melihat Donghee menggunakan tusuk yang terbuat dari besi. Kai akhirnya hanya bisa puas dengan tanghulu tanpa tusuknya.

Setelah karamelnya mengeras, Kai menawarkan tanghulu-tanpa-tusuk buatannya kepada Paman Donghee dan Chaeyeon.

"Wuah, rasanya manis dan asam. Enak sekali!"kata Chaeyeon dengan nada kagum. Paman Donghee juga nampak kagum dengan tanghulu buatan Kai. Mungkin di masa ini mereka belum mengenal karamel jadi mereka merasa kagum dengan rasa yang baru dia rasakan. "Rasanya benar - benar segar. Aku sangat takjub, aku belum pernah melihat makanan yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ah, Paman Donghee! Bagaimana dengan ayam kita!"

Paman Donghee menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, benar! Untung kamu mengingatkanku." Paman Donghee memindahkan masakannya kedalam sebuah mangkuk perak. Mata Kai membesar saat melihat makanan yang dibuat Paman Donghee.

'Tunggu sebentar bukankah itu ayam kung pao*? Ah ah ah itu makanan kesukaanku. Sistem, dengan segala kerendahan hati aku memohon padamu untuk memakannya.'

 _Menu Ayam Kung Pao adalah masakan yang berasal dari Cina, tepatnya dari daerah Sichuan yang terkenal dengan citarasa masakan pedas. Ayam yang digoreng setengah matang ditumis dengan saus tiram._

[Sistem] : ...Kau benar - benar manusia paling rendah yang pernah kulihat.

'Sistem, kau benar - benar tidak berperasaan TTATT'

Jadi Kai hanya bisa melihat Paman Donghee memasukkan ayam - ayam itu ke kotak seperti *kucing melihat ikan yang digantung.

 _Peribahasa : Kesal karena melihat sesuatu yang diinginkan tapi tidak bisa diraih_

Paman Donghee yang melihat ekspresi Kai segera menyadarinya, "Nona muda, apa Anda ingin mencoba masakanku?"

Kai terkejut dan bertanya pada Paman Donghee, "Bolehkah?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja boleh. Aku memasaknya terlalu banyak. Chaeyeon, ambilkan sumpit untuk Nona muda, ini Nona Muda. Silahkan makan."

Kai mencicipi masakan Paman Donghee. Itu adalah makanan paling enak yang pernah dia makan. Kai baru sadar alasan kenapa banyak restoran di zaman modern menuliskan 'cita rasa tradisional' untuk menarik tamu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, rasa makanan mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan masakan tradisional yang sebenarnya.

'Wuwuwu* Paman Donghee adalah orang yang sangat baik.'

 _Suara tangisan_

([Sistem] : Inilah orang bodoh yang hampir mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi sebuah makanan)

Setelah selesai menata makanan, Chaeyeon dan Kai melanjutkan perjalanan ke paviliun barat, dengan ditemani seorang pengawal tambahan untuk membawakan makanan. Setelah 7 menit berjalan mereka akhirnya tiba di paviliun barat yang didominasi warna biru. Seorang pelayan Keluarga Wan menerima kedatangan mereka. Chaeyeon dan pengawal membantu pelayan itu untuk memindahkan makanan yang mereka bawa sedangkan Kai digiring masuk ke taman yang berada di belakang paviliun.

Dari kejauhan Kai bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menyulam di kursi taman. Wanita itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Matanya besar dengan hidung yang mancung, kulitnya putih pucat dengan bibir yang merah terang.

'Sistem, bagaimana bisa ada wanita secantik ini?'

[Sistem] : Tolong jaga kelakuanmu, dia adalah calon ibu mertuamu, Wang Aizu.

'Dia tidak terlihat tua sama sekali. Begitu cantik!'

[Sistem] : Dia adalah salah satu dari empat wanita tercantik di zamannya. Tentu saja sangat cantik.

Nyonya Wang menatap Kai yang berdiri membatu didepannya tiba - tiba Kai merasa sangat gugup. Kakak perempuan Kai di dunia modern sering mengeluh tentang ibu mertuanya yang jahat dan menyebalkan, saat temannya membahas tokoh ibu mertua di drama romantis pasti itu menjadi tokoh antagonis. Wanita secantik ini tidak akan seperti itu kan?

Nyonya Wang tersenyum dan bertanya pada Kai, "O namae wa nan desuka?" (Siapa nama Anda?)

"Hah?"

[Sistem] : Misi pertama adalah mendekatkan diri dengan nyonya besar Keluarga Wan, poin yang akan didapatkan 150. Poin awal = 500 poin

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya Wang adalah orang Jepang?" Tanpa sadar Kai mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

[Sistem] : Nyonya Wang adalah ikon kecantikan dari timur (Jepang)

Sementara itu Nyonya Wang terus menatap Kai bingung.

[Sistem] : Jika tidak bisa berbahasa asing, kau bisa membeli item 'Master Bahasa'. Kau bisa membelinya di toko kami dengan harga 50 poin. Jika kau membelinya secara otomatis kau bisa menguasai semua bahasa, item ini akan diinstal permanen dengan garansi 300 tahun, tentu saja syarat dan ketentuan berlaku

SISTEM INI JUGA BISA BERJUALAN?! BAHKAN DIA BISA MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN DARI KEADAAN?!

'Nenekmu 50 poin! Kenapa tidak sekalian 100 poin!'

[Sistem] : Sesuai permintaan, harga item 'Master Bahasa' sekarang 100 poin.

'Sialan!'

Setelah memikirkan dalam - dalam, akhirnya Kai menghabiskan 100 poin untuk membeli 'Master Bahasa'. Berpikir tidak akan tahu orang seperti apa yang akan dia temui di masa depan, membeli item ini sama sekali tidak merugikannya.

Setelah 2 detik penginstalan, akhirnya item 'Master Bahasa' terpasang sempurna ditubuh Kai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terrihat terkejut?"tanya Nyonya Wang.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Wang, Kai menangis dalam hati. *Setelah menghabiskan banyak poin kenapa item ini tidak sempurna?

 _*Orang Jepang susah mengucapkan huruf 'L' karena di bahasa Jepang tidak menggunakan L. Kai protes kenapa item yang dia beli tidak memperbaiki kesalahan itu wkwkwk_

Nyonya Wang terlihat sangat bingung, "Apa kamu baik - baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kamu mau secangkir teh?"

Setelah ditipu dengan barang cacat mungkin teh bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang, Kai mengangguk pelan lalu ditarik duduk Nyonya Wang.

Nyonya Wang dengan cepat menuangkan teh hitam ke cangkir milik Kai, "Jadi kamu wanita yang membuat anakku tergira - gira (tergila-gila). Ah, imutnya! Anakku memang tidak sarah memirih (salah memilih) istri! Kamu sangat perhatian mengunjungi kami, jika kamu menjadi istri Yonghwa aku akan bisa meneruskan hidup dengan tenang. Tapi bagaimana ini, Yonghwa sedang pergi ke kebun teh, dia birang ingin menghirup udara segar sekarian merihat pemandangan di sekeriring rumahmu."

Tidak perlu dijelaskan Nyonya, tuan muda ini lebih tahu apa yang anakmu lakukan di kebun dengan pelayan itu.

Kai berdehem sebelum berkata kepada Nyonya Wang, "Maaf tadi saya melakukan hal yang tidak sopan. Saya benar - benar terkejut bisa bertemu dengan Nyonya Wang di rumah saya yang sederhana ini."

Nyonya Wang tidak setuju, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan terraru sungkan kepadaku. Aku akan senang sekali jika Kai bisa memanggirku Okaa-san. Aku ingin punya anak perempuan yang imut seperti Kai chan, Kai chan sangat imut!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol. Nyonya Wang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ia pikirkan. Wanita itu sangat baik dan lembut- agak sedikit terlalu memanjakan anaknya memang -sangat berbeda dengan ibu mertua yang ada di bayangannya. Bahkan Nyonya Wang terlihat tidak rela saat Kai pamit pulang

Saat di perjalanan pulang Kai teringat dengan sebuah topik di forum *Weibo, ada seorang perempuan yang bercerita jika saat ini dia sedang jatuh Cinta pada pacar temannya, dia bertanya pada para netizen bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan cinta pada seseorang.

 _*Situs besar di Cina_

Komentar terbaik mengatakan 'Bayangkan pria yang kamu sukai tiduran di sofa rumahnya dan berteriak "Ibu, ambilkan air~", kau akan berhenti menyukainya.'

Komentar kedua mengatakan 'Bayangkan dia adalah pria yang suka menghina penampilan fisik wanita di internet.'

Komentar ketiga mengatakan 'Bayangkan orang itu melakukan 'itu sendirian' di kamar mandi lalu setelah selesai dia mencicipinya sedikit'

Komentar pertama dan kedua patut dicoba sedangkan komentar ketiga... Itu sedikit menjijikan bukan? Kai tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti apa yang menulisnya. Tapi terlepas dari apapun, jika dipikirkan Yonghwa sepertinya termasuk tipe pria di komentar pertama.

Jika di kehidupan ini dia ditakdirkan menjadi seorang gay, dia harus tetap memiliki harga diri. Pasanganya paling tidak harus penyanyi imut seperti Jihoon atau model manis seperti Ten. Dia harus menduduki posisi seme, bukan uke.

Chaeyeon yang sedari tadi diam disamping Kai membuka mulutnya, "Nona muda, Panatua ingin bertemu Nona. Apakah Nona ingin langsung kesana atau menundanya dahulu?"

 **Chapter 3**

Kai segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dia teringat permintaan orang tua itu. Mereka segera berbalik ke arah bangunan utama. Dia merasa penasaran kenapa Panatua sampai ingin menemuinya. Mungkinkah karena dia merasa curiga dengan sikap 'Kai' yang berbeda?

Sesampainya di bangunan utama Panatua Agung sudah menunggu Kai di kamar pribadinya, tiga orang pelayan tingkat tinggi secara langsung mengantarkan Kai ke ruangan Panatua Agung. Saat Kai tiba di depan kamar, Panatua Agung itu sedang duduk diatas lantai sambil menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

"Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu."kata Panatua Agung.

Kai duduk di hadapan Panatua. Seorang dayang kecil masuk untuk mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau kehadapan Kai.

Kai meminum sedikit tehnya. Teh hijau ini terasa berbeda dari teh hijau lain, ada rasa manis dan ringan dari teh hijau ini.

"Ini adalah teh hijau dari Jepang yang diberikan Keluarga Wan."kata Panatua Agung, "Teh hijau jepang kualitas satu, harganya sangat mahal di Korea. Jika kita bisa menjualnya kita bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Keluarga Kim bisa menjadi salah satu dari 5 keluarga paling berpengaruh."

Kai menatap Panatua Agung curiga, apa ada maksud tertentu dari perkataan ini?

Panatua Agung menatap Kai serius, "Mendapatkan Keluarga Wang sebagai besan akan memperkuat posisi Keluarga Kim, mereka adalah pembuat sake terhebat di seluruh dunia. Menikahkan anak mereka dengan salah satu saudarimu akan memberikan keuntungan yang besar untuk kita tapi sayang sekali, tuan muda itu hanya menginginkanmu."

"Kai, aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika Keluarga Wang menyukaimu tapi maukah kamu mendengarkan permintaan orang tua ini?" Panatua Agung menyodorkan selembar kertas, "Aku ingin kamu memberi cap ke perjanjian ini. Jadi jika sesuatu terjadi di masa depan, keluarga ini tidak akan hancur."

Jadi orang ini mau melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai keluarga bila Kai tertangkap?

"Aku tahu kamu mungkin masih belum bisa memaafkanku tentang apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu tapi coba pikirkan tentang saudara - saudaramu, bibi dan pamanmu, juga puluhan orang yang bekerja di sini."

Jika yang duduk di sini adalah Kai yang asli, dia hanya bisa menyetujui perjanjian ini dengan hati yang berat. Tapi Kai dari zaman modern tentu saja tidak akan membuatnya berjalan semudah itu. Apalagi dari perkataanya, Panatua Agung telah melakukan hal buruk kepada orang tua Kai yang asli.

Kai tersenyum miring, "Kalau begitu daripada tertangkap bukankah lebih baik Panatua Agung menolak lamaran mereka?"

Panatua Agung terlihat syok saat melihat Kai tidak menyetujui rencananya, "Ta -tapi menolak permintaan Keluarga Wang bisa memicu konflik."

"Kalau begitu beri mereka alasan."

"Ti-tidak bisa! Tidak ada alasan yang kuat untuk menolak lamaran mereka!"

"Entahlah, Panatua bisa bilang aku impoten, tidak bisa memiliki anak atau terkena penyakit seksual. Mereka pasti akan menerimanya."

"Tutup mulutmu! Apa kamu ingin menjatuhkan martabat keluarga kita!"

"Sebenarnya Anda hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Keluarga Wang kan? Setelah tanggal pernikahan ditentukan Keluarga Wang akan memberikan uang yang banyak lalu-"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan omong kosongmu itu! Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan renungkan kesalahanmu!"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku tapi aku tidak akan merenung karena aku tahu aku tidak bersalah!"

Kai keluar dari kamar Panatua Agung dengan tenang. Baru beberapa jam dia datang di dunia ini tapi sudah ada banyak masalah. Ah, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan OOC?

'Sistem bukankah aku akan dihukum karena melakukan OOC?'

[Sistem] : Aku mendapatkan 50 poin lebih banyak tadi. Jadi aku akan menganggap ini pemberontakan remaja saat pubertas~~

Benar-benar sistem yang tidak memiliki moral!

Kai hampir menghujat sistem tapi dia teringat perkataan Panatua Agung, 'Sistem, soal orang tua pemilik tubuh yang asli, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?'

[Sistem] : Orang tua pemilik tubuh yang asli sudah berpisah setelah melahirkan 'Kai'. Mereka berdua bertengkar hebat karena Ibu 'Kai' tidak ingin 'Kai' hidup sebagai perempuan sementara Ayah 'Kai' terus ditekan oleh Keluarga Kim. Setelah bercerai, Ibu 'Kai' pulang ke kampung halamannya di Daegu sementara Ayah 'Kai' meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena serangan jantung.

Chaeyeon masih berdiri di tempat Kai meninggalkannya. Mereka segera meninggalkan rumah utama dan kembali ke paviliun timur. Setelah sampai di paviliun seorang dayang sudah menyiapkan bak mandi untuk Kai. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, Kai melihat Eunbi yang lewat sambil membawa handuk.

Itu bukan handuk untuk Kai. Eunbi selain memiliki banyak harem juga memiliki banyak simpati dari para dayang yang sudah tua jadi jika bak mandi tidak digunakan, dia bisa mandi di situ dengan bebas.

Benar - benar jari emas protagonis*

 _*Keberuntungan yang hanya dimiliki protagonis. Seperti lolos dari kematian, disukai semua orang, dll_

Saat melihat Kai, Eunbi tersenyum merendahkan. Eunbi merasa Kai tidak lebih dari seseorang yang menyedihkan. Kai memang anak bangsawan yang masa depannya terjamin tapi hidupnya diisolasi dari dunia luar, dijauhi seluruh anggota keluarga, dia juga sudah merebut tunangannya. Jadi saat mereka berpapasan, Eunbi mengatakan kepada Kai, "Jika aku menjadi kamu, aku akan bunuh diri. Bunuh diri lebih baik daripada hidup sebagai bunga yang diabaikan."

Dia tidak menyangka Kai akan membalasnya, "Aku lebih baik hidup sebagai bunga yang diabaikan daripada bunga yang harus menjadi pelacur agar diperhatikan.

[Sistem] : Peringatan! OOC terdeteksi!

'Maaf sistem, ini bukan OOC, seperti perkataanmu tadi, ini adalah pemberontakan remaja saat pubertas~~'

[Sistem] : ...

Kai masuk ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung riang tanpa memperhatikan wajah Eunbi yang menghitam. Makanlah penghinaan dari orang tua* ini

 _*Orang yang punya tingkat lebih tinggi atau lebih terhormat, bukan arti yang sebenarnya_

Di dalam kamar mandi terdapat lilin beraroma terapi di pojok ruangan dan jendela kamar mandi yang terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan langit senja. Bak mandi itu tanpa diduga sangat besar, setidaknya muat untuk mandi 5 orang. Walaupun begitu sangat jarang ada orang yang mandi berdua. Para perempuan Keluarga Kim selalu menganggap tinggi diri mereka sedangkan para pria tidak pernah mandi di sini. Walaupun tinggal satu paviliun ada batasan besar diantara laki - laki dan perempuan. Laki - laki menempati bagian barat paviliun sedangkan perempuan menempati bagian timur. Kai yang seharusnya tinggal di bagian barat, sejak kecil sudah ditempatkan dibagian timur, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bagian barat paviliun.

Kai memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air yang terasa hangat. Perlahan dia merasa tubuhnya mulai santai. Dia memejamkan matanya, pikirannya menerawang. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Kai selalu menyusahkan orang tuanya dan sering membuat mereka kecewa. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak orang tuanya bertengkar karena dia membuat ulah. Saat dia diizinkan masuk ke dunia ini, secara tidak sadar dia berharap bisa menebus semua kesalahannya pada orang tua yang baru. Ketika dia melihat kehidupan 'Kai', dia menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki orang tua yang masih lengkap.

[Sistem] : Apa kau ingin teman berbicara?

Kai menghela napas dengan berat, "Tidak perlu, tolong berikan aku tablet ceritanya."

Kai membaca cerita itu sekali lagi. Pandangannya berhenti di baris yang menggambarkan kematian 'Kai'. Sebelum digantung, 'Kai' ternyata juga ditiduri oleh seorang penjaga penjara yang mabuk. Setelah itu dia juga dipukuli oleh beberapa orang tidak dikenal. Pria itu mendapat banyak kesulitan tapi Keluarga Kim sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Bahkan jika nanti dia mati, orang pertama yang akan menyusulnya harus menjadi Panatua Agung. Kai menyimpan kembali tabletnya.

Dia sudah berendam selama 30 menit sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Saat dia berdiri, seorang pria melompat masuk dari arah jendela dan melihat seluruh tubuh telanjang Kai.

 **TBC**

Hei semuanya /Tebar Bunga/ sudah berapa bulan saya tidak update wkwkwk. Karena sibuk ujian sekolah dan mempersiapkan masuk kuliah, bener-bener tepar dan gak sempet untuk nulis cerita. Untuk menebusnya, saya langsung mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus /(_)\ . Tolong RnR ya *-*

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang tertarik dengan 2 resep diatas? '-'

 **Resep Tanghulu (cr. )**

BAHAN:

1\. Air 1 cup

2\. Gula 1 cup

3\. Strawberry (kalian juga dapat menggunakan buah lainnya)

4\. Air es

CARANYA:

1\. Pertama kita bersihkan strawberry, kemudian tusuk seperti sate. Saya membuatnya satu persatu karena akan lebih mudah untuk membuatnya.

2\. Gunakan panci untuk mencairkan gula dengan air, jangan lupa perbandingan gula dan air adalah perbandingan 1:1 kemudian gunakan api medium untuk mencairkannya. tunggu hingga adonan tersebut menjadi caramel atau mengental dan bergelembung.

3\. Mari kita kecilkan api dan lihat apakah gula telah mengental. Jika sudah, celupkan strawberry satu persatu kemudian rendam dalam air es supaya Tanghulu cepat mengeras dan tidak lengket pada piring kita. Ciri-ciri bahwa tanghulu itu berhasil adalah strawberry akan mengkristal dan jika diketukan pada gigi akan berbunyi dan tidak lengket (Jika gula menjadi terlalu kental, kamu bisa menambahkan air dan memanaskannya kembali.)

Celupkan pada caramel yang telah kita buat.

Setelah itu celupkan pada air es agar membeku.

4\. Jika sudah selesai, Dinginkan permen tanghulu tersebut pada kulkas. Setelah membeku kalian bisa menusukan Tanghulu pada gabus/styrofoam dan Tanghulu siap disajikan.

 **Resep Chicken Kungpao (cr. Cookpad)**

Bahan-bahan:

1/2 kg ayam fillet

200 gram kacang mette goreng

1 buah bawang bombay

10 siung bawang putih

1/2 buah paprika hijau, optional

Cabai kering secukupnya, potong jadi 2

5 cm jahe, geprek

Bahan saus:

1 sdm kecap asin

2 sdm suas tiram

2 sdm saus tomat

2 sdm saus sambal

1 sdt lada hitam/putih

1 sdm gula pasir

Bahan marinade:

2 sdm kecap asin

1 sdt lada

1 sdm tepung maizena

Cara membuat:

1\. Potong dadu ayam lalu aduk rata dengan bahan marinade, simpan di kulkas.

2\. Tumis bawang bombay dan bawang putih hingga harum lalu masukkan jahe, paprika, dan cabai kering masak hingga bumbu matang.

3\. Masukkan ayam dan masak hingga ayam berubah warna.

4\. Masukkan bahan saus dan masak hingga matang, lalu tambahkan kacang mete, koreksi rasa. Kungpao chicken siap disajikan.


End file.
